Soul half
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: Lucy was replaced by Lisanna in the team but for a good reason,Team Nastu is a magnet for trouble, abductions of female and celestial mages have been happening around. After Lucy came back from a certain mission,she was acting cutting herself from everyone,haven't uttered a word or smile. Is this connected with the missing people? A fight against angels? Double Lucy?


**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Normal pov;**

Lucy has been acting strange lately, ever since she was replaced by Lisanna in Team Nastu. But they were worrying about her safety, Lisanna felt guilty as she felt she was a part of it.

Even they knew she was strong, they couldn't take that risk. The celestial mages are being kidnapped all over the country.

Now Lucy can't stutter a word after that heartbreak, she pushes anyone away and goes on living her life alone and in silence.

**Erza pov;**

Lucy is sitting in the corner alone again, I wish I can help but she once attacked me when I got close to her. It was sudden and not like her to do that, after that she just ignores us.

It been days since she has smile or spoken...

**Nastu pov;**

Luce... wait... I smell a salty scent coming from her! Tears?

**Normal pov;**

Lucy's brown eyes slip down some tears as she just stared at the wooden floor, suddenly people were starting to surround her. The new Team Nastu stood in front of her, calling out her Lucy and asking if she was alright.

She doesn't like this, she hates this. 'Leave me alone..She's scared!'

All of a sudden she started to attack, rashly kicking and grabbing a chair and swings it around. Before fleeing from the guild, running her way out of the guild.

**Somewhere else;**

Lucy runs away from Fairy Tail, making her way to her apartment. Slamming the door hard once she went inside. Sliding on the door, slid her way to the floor.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault." Talking to herself... "It's okay, it was my fault."

"What are you talking about? I couldn't do anything to help you." The tears threatening to be spilled,

"I am still her, no matter what." Hugging her own legs, "It doesn't matter, I seen my fate already..."

"Please don't cry..." Tears rained down, Lucy still keeping her struggling smile.

"Don't worry, I'll find him, I'll find them..." Rubbing her eyes,

"Come, lets check on her." Standing up and walked to her bedroom.

**Later on that day, night;**

Nastu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna stood in front of the door of Lucy's apartment. Knowing that it is rude to break in the house instead of the door.

"Luce?" Nastu knocked the door then grabbing to door knob and twisting it realizing it was unlocked. It slowly slide and opens and inside was dark with no light,

'Should we go in?' Everyone's words plastered in their eyes, Nastu felt a disturbing force in the apartment and slowly walks inside with everyone behind him followed. It was eery quiet like no-one has been here in years, going to the blonde mage's room in hoping she was in there.

Again like the front door, it was unlock and it strangely opens by itself's with Lucy sitting at the edge of the opened window.

"Lucy, that is dangerous!" Lisanna cried out but Lucy kept a neutral face and a frown but it looks like she was eyeing at something else.

Nastu followed her brown eye's sight and sees of another Lucy gagged and tied up.

"Lucy!" The team cried, Erza using a dagger to slice open the ropes and Lisanna quickly releasing the cloth around her mouth. Finally Lucy harshly breathed in the air into her lungs with coughing harshly.

"Who are you?!" Gray cried out as he was prepared to shoot out his Ice-maker magic,

"I am Lucy."

"You're not imposer!" Lisanna yelled with anger,

"Then I am normal Lucy, she is the fairy Lucy." The Lucy sitting at the open window said while she pointed to the Lucy by them.

"You are not Lucy!" Erza screams, summoning her sword and aimed to the 'fake' Lucy however someone else blocked her. A character with blonde hair, short and tied in the back with a blue ribbon. Who's face and voice is hidden by a white mask, was wearing a white trench coat with golden patterning of wings.

"Now, now miss Red. Lets not get ourselves carried away." It's voice was hard to spot its gender, blocking the swings of Erza's weapon with a stylized, small french sword.

"Luke!" The 'fake' Lucy cheered, Luke easily pushed Erza back while Nastu stood in confusion.

"Lucy-C, we must leave." Luke calmly stated with 'Lucy-C' cheering, "Hai!"

"See you later Fairies." Falling back off the window with Luke jumping out, instantly Nastu ran after them but once they left the window. They just vanished into the night, presence and smell,

"Are you okay Lucy!?" Erza panically asked, "Did they do anything to you?"

"Nothing, all they did is with rope and nothing else." Lucy said calmly,

"You idiot flame-brain, you did nothing but standing around." Gray was pissed since Nastu had a chance against the intruders and jet he did nothing but standing around like a dense idiot.

"You notice it too Nastu." Lucy whispered, looking at his back,

"What was she?" Nastu has a look of denial, widen eyes and paled skin. Gripping onto his scaft,

"That was half of my soul." Now everyone else in the has the same look as Nastu, "Looks like I have to do some explanation now."

* * *

Story time;

It was just after I was replaced in the team for the extra safety measure so I went on a mission to ease my ease for a bit.

**_"_****_Please help us, there is a girl attacking the villagers, Amber-stone Town."_**

I went to fight off the bad guy who brought trouble to others, the original setup for a cliche hero I once believed was the right thing. Going and defeating the villain with help from my celestial spirits, I though it was the right thing and was soon being rewarded for doing so.

Standing and looking down the the defeated girl, appearance of a late-teen,

'Why?' 'Why must fate be harsh?' 'Where is he?' 'I just wanted to find him.'

I suddenly heard of the girl's thoughts but I merely pushed them aside and just thinking that my head is playing tricks on me.

Then the girl shot open her grey eyes and her magic intensely was released directly to me. It felt so strong after I manage to back away from her. After that, she was sealed away in a crystal prison by the Magic Council troops.

Once I arrived back to my apartment, a sudden amounts of pain was ripping me inside of my chest. It hurts but I couldn't scream and finally feeling the force of ripping in half.

Before I blacked out, I saw a double of myself in front of me.

I woke up to see myself all tied up and my keys sealed with some anti-magic contract, standing before me was the double me.

"Hello other me." She said, "You made her cry, you bastard." Then her left eye have tears raining down,

"There, there. I will get you home." She calmly stated as she flicked her tears, looking down at me with disgust. "I can't believe you are me in this realm."

"You are me as I am you." She said and explained that she's half of my soul.

"Then how can you support yourself if you have half of me?!" I asked,

"I could ask you the same question, I have a soul and a half." There I realized that magic experience before was actually the girl transferring her soul into mine

**Story time ended;**

* * *

"Well, looks like we have to sleep in your room tonight."Erza bluntly claimed, Lucy kinda died a little inside.

"Lucy... Are you mad about the whole team thing?" Lisanna whimpering,

"I"m not mad, I know why but it would be nice to tell me why just incase it lead in a big misunderstanding." Lucy giggled.

So everyone spend the night sleeping in Lucy's bedroom, Lucy didn't mind as she felt safe and sleep soundly. However tomorrow morning...

* * *

Thank-you for reading, please follow and review this.


End file.
